1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a characteristic evaluating system and a characteristic evaluating method. In particular, it relates to an evaluating system suitable for evaluating EMC performance of cables and an EMC performance evaluating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for evaluating EMC (Electro-Magnetic Compatibility) performance of various products.
In order to predict EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) generated from a cable, it is necessary to measure a common mode current in the cable or to measure a magnetic field distribution in the vicinity of the cable. Patent Reference 1 discloses a current probe which is operated with high frequency and has little influence on electric characteristics of signals to be measured. Further, Patent Reference 2 discloses an apparatus for measuring a high frequency magnetic field in the vicinity of a cable.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-147002
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 8-68837